Pain and Love is What You Make it
by Tied to Machines-I'm One
Summary: Chaos drifted alone under the dark ocean. And, Naruto found her, wet, cold, and alone. This is their adventure.
1. That Time We Met

_I Love Chaos. I still feel sad for her. Let her experience what Astraea, Nymph, and Ikaros have: Love._

* * *

><p>-Pain and Love is What You Make It-<em><br>_

_Pain is love._

_Pain is love._

_Pain is love._

_Pain is love._

_Pain is love._

_**Pain is love.**_

Tears, and a bitter, psychotic, smile grazed her face.

Her torn clothes clung to her as the waves drag her body, deeper, and further away from Earth. She drifted along as the dark slowly covered her. It shadowed her darkened eyes, and it left her all but wonder if that was love as well.

A fish swam next to her, away.

_Pain is Love, _she thought.

She grabbed the fish and tore it apart, and allowed the blood to circle around her.

_I love this fish; thus, it must know pain._

She grinned wider as she watched the life of the fish fade before it was crushed. The fishes around her swam in fear, the ripples let them know of the disturbance of the waters.

As they left, the young pale-blond couldn't help but wonder: _why?_

_Why are they leaving? I-I love them._

Her eyes wide she caught another fish and stabbed it with her wings before tearing it apart.

_This is my love_.

Her thought went else where. Wondering if her love was what they all wanted. And yet, she was still there, floating, drifting, alone under the ocean.

_Why can't they accept my love?_

Before she could blink, she grew her wings to a bigger height, and each stabbed their own prey.

_Love._

She clutched her items at hand as the blood boiled over her.

All she was able to see was red darkness that plagued her so.

Warning: systems failure. 13% operational. Warning: shut down needed to sustain power.

Her grinned faltered and she clung to her possession tighter than before.

Her last thoughts, as she closed her eyes, was about love.

And, _oni-chan._

* * *

><p>It's been a year and a half since Naruto had left the village with the resident pervert, or, super pervert as he dubs himself. He left in order to find himself and to gain strength to help his friends.<p>

However, the time that he'd been apart from Konoha, young 14-year-old Naruto Uzumaki couldn't help but grimace at everything he had.

_Akatsuki, Sasuke._

His eyes softened somewhat. He didn't manage to keep his promise to Sakura the first time around, but he would not give up.

His eyes narrowed in determination. _I'll get him back that's for sure._

"Oi, Naruto," his master, Jiriaya called out from the other side of the inn.

"Yeah?" He answered, eyes wide with a curious gleam.

"We have to get going. This village," he chuckled. "We have over stayed our welcome."

"OK, then, when do we leave?"

He grinned. "Tomorrow. The Village hidden in the Mist is a great place to research." He began to giggle perversely. "They _do _have the best hot-springs after all."

Naruto rolled his eyes. It really didn't surprise anymore, but it did get extremely annoying when he payed more attention to peeping rather than teaching.

"Whatever," he replied with a scowl. "I'm going to go train over by the ocean."

Jiriaya waved him off. "Yeah, whatever kid; just don't train too hard. I don't want to carry you."

He shook his head and laughed. "Yeah, yeah." With that, Naruto left the inn.

It was a few minutes later when he arrived at the beach. Though it was covered in a thick layer of mist, it was still considered a beach.

He took a deep breath and slowly walked to the water. He stopped a kilometer away and began to practice some taijutsu forms Jiriaya had beat into him.

Technique and control, those where the two things he'd been doing for the past month. He was progressing, but it wasn't enough. Now, that's why they were in Water Country in the first place.

As he finished the last of his kata, Naruto Uzumaki looked onward, towards the sun beyond the sea. Light was a reflection the covered the surface, leaving the viewer for more to wonder.

Thus, when Naruto looked down, breathing as slow as he could, he was at awe at how it looked under water. Fish swam, crabs walked, and seaweed flew through the current.

But, interesting enough, a slight flicker of blond caught his attention. It mashed in between the green and blue, but left him confused none the less.

_What the? _He thought, head tilted.

Ten seconds later he watched as the young flicker of pale-blond become more than a flicker. It was _something_. A minute now, he saw a top of a head appear. _Not Something_, panic grew in his eyes. He scrambled towards the area she was at, and canceled his chakra. He swam close to the head and reached out to touch it. _Someone._

He dragged her from her position and placed her under his arms. A buckled himself, kicked his legs, and swam up. But, he found reason when he realized the girl was _heavy_. He gritted his teeth anyways in shear stubbornness, refusing to allow her to die, despite her weight. He pumped as much chakra needed, lifted her over his head, and swam with chakra infused limbs.

A gasp for breath later, Naruto slowly swam to shore.

An hour later, fatigue claimed him. He placed the girl with the torn nun clothes to his side and relaxed a bit before checking her pulse.

She had none.

He went wide with fright and placed a hand over her chest.

Concentrating, Naruto flooded his hands with chakra. _Please let this work._

He closed his eyes.

System, rebooting. System charging. 17%. 21%. 33%. 34%.

As he heard the voice, he stopped.

System operational. System on.

He watched as the girl opened her eyes.

"Oni-chan?" she asked.

Naruto sighed in relief; but, he still couldn't help but wonder about the voice. However, he was jolted from his thought process when he felt a cold wet hand grab his hand.

Imprinting.

He heard it again. But more monotone.

He watched as a chain appeared from her neck and traveled to his hand. It wrapped around his hand and stopped. Naruto looked at the girl, and she gave him a big wide smile.

"Oni-chan, you are my master. I am Chaos 'Second Generation Angeloid. Type Epsilon'. Please love me," she spoke.

"Chaos? Angeloid? What?"

She smiled at Naruto. "Oni-chan?"

* * *

><p>I'M SORRY! I had this idea for a while. I had to get it out of my head. Anyways, I'll be updating this for a while and then I'll go back to On\A/Dirt\Road for a while and then 'Sleeping Toma.'

First Naruto/Sora no Otoshimono cross!


	2. That Time We Met 2

"What are you talking about, Chaos?" Naruto asked, confused.

Chaos tilted her head. "I like you. Please teach me about love."

Naruto gawked at her. _She ignored me!_

"What?"

She gave him a wide smile that did not reach her eyes. "Please teach about love. What is love?"

Naruto looked at her as if she was crazy. "Love? Why do you want to know about love?"

Her smile went flat. "I don't know. I want to know love. Love. It's in my mind. I want love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. . Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love. Love."

Naruto was surprised at how fast she was saying love. He didn't even know people could talk that fast. But, he was even more confused when her face slowly darkened with each word, 'love.'

"Well, I don't know," he replied a bit hesitantly. "I've never experienced love. I never felt it neither. So, I don't know."

Chaos's lips tinned. "Onii-chan," she asked. "Do you know how to find love then? Can you eat love?"

_Eat? She might be getting the wrong impression. _"Love is not something you eat, Chaos. It's, an emotion people feel around someone they like. D-does that help?"

Chaos's eyes widened. 'Wow, you know alot!"

Naruto smiled. "You know, maybe it'll be better if I show you. K?"

Before she could offer a response, Naruto grabbed her hand and dragged her with him as he ran towards the village.

And, what Naruto didn't notice, was the look of surprise that crossed her face when he grabbed her hand.

Her heart sped. _My reactor? _

* * *

><p>"Where are we at?" Chaos asked.<p>

"We're at the village. We're going to follow a person I know." Naruto grimaced a bit. He really didn't want to show Chaos, _him_, but, he was the best example. After all, he's old, a master, and a pervert. He must know love!

"Who," she asked again, eyes wide with curiosity.

He laughed a bit awkwardly. "Eh, you'll find out when we see him. Knowing him," he looked around; "He should be right, there!"

They looked at the hot springs in front of them. Naruto, hand still interlocked with her's, went to the back of the hot springs.

There they spotted a white haired man crouching and looking through a hole.

"What is he doing?" Chaos asked, her stare looked through Jiriaya's back.

Naruto blushed. "Ah, well; he's doing something he loves. He's... " He paused. What could he say? "He's peeping?" He finished meekly.

Chaos titled her head.

It wasn't until she did that they heard a shout of "Pervert!" & "Kill him!" all together, and that's when Naruto realized Jiriaya was fucked.

"A-ah wait ladies, I wasn't peaking I was, er, painting the fences!"

One of them punched him in he face.

The second kicked him in the balls.

The third one stomped on his head.

The forth one kicked him under his ribs.

And the first one who punched him was just standing there with a hand sign.

"oROCHIMARU? W-what are you doing with the lotion?"

Naruto figured out he was under a genjutsu.

"Ah, so pain is love!" Chaos spoke up, snapping Naruto out of his 'moment.'

"Ah, what?" He asked. He looked at Jiriaya - who was still getting his ass beat - and looked back at Chaos. "No, no, no, no, no; Shit." He muttered. He sighed. "Okay maybe this wasn't the perfect example, it was a one-sided love, I guess."

He brought a hand to his chins.

"STOP TOUCHING ME!"

Chaos was still looking on as Jiriaya trashed about.

"Ok, you can touch me."

It was there when he snapped his fingers. "I got it!" Naruto exclaimed.

He ran out of his hiding spot and looked at the towel clad girls in front of him.

"KYAHH!" They yelled in shock.

Naruto stood strong, and brought his fingers together. "Sexy Technique!" He yelled as a plum of smoke erupted on him.

When the smoke disappeared, a taller, muscular, handsomer, Naruto stood; completely naked and with his hands on his hips. Bangs overshadowed his eyes as he spoke. "I'm sorry Chaos. I realized that love has to be given by both parties. So, I, Naruto Uzumaki, decided to give out my love to them , and they in turn will give out their love to me by attraction."

Chaos smiled almost innocently. Yet, her eyes spoke volumes off what she was thinking. Though, they were sparkling with excitement, there was a little something in the corners of her violet-eyes. It said, 'what the hell is going on?'

Still, Chaos saw all of the females there blush and look at Naruto with wonder. Lust? Love? Fear? Confusion?

In the end, there was one she saw but could not identify. She was still learning, so it was a surprise when all females planted a huge uppercut that sent Naruto flying.

"PERVERT!"

A smile appeared on Chaos's face.

* * *

><p>"So pain is love?" She asked when she found Naruto on the floor, twitching in pain.<p>

"No," he groaned out. "That was just a bad example." He sighed. "Ah, maybe I should just show you what couple do?"

_But, it's hard to find open couples in a ninja village. _

"Couples? Is that love?"

Naruto smiled a bit. And amusement appeared in his eyes. "Maybe," he responded. "I'm not sure. You want to see?"

She nodded. "So, are we a couple?"

Naruto choked. "N-no; what gave you that idea?"

Chaos's felt something hurt. "No? But you're my onii-chan! Won't you love me?"

He laughed nervously. "Ah, well." He cleared his throat. "Come on," he said, intent on changing subjects.

He grabbed her by the hand again and led her away.

And like last time, she looked at his hand and then at Naruto and smiled.

* * *

><p><em>Is this moving to fast?<em>


	3. That Time We Met 3

_I'll never get used to third person writing. It takes up WAY to much time.  
><em>

* * *

><p>It was hard for Naruto to find a couple. Almost impossible<em>, even. <em>Or, maybe he just wasn't looking hard enough. Even so, it was still taking too much time to do so.

Naruto glanced at Chaos from the corner of his eyes and saw how curious she looked. Though she had this expression Naruto had seen on Gaara - but it was a it more (psycho?) - Naruto could tell she wasn't all that she'd seemed. But, he could tell from h_er curious_, and slightly insane expression was that she was a bit bored - yet, happy.

_Maybe, _but, it was confusing to say the lest. He was never a person who could read people like a book. Only some, but not all.

"Ne, Onii-chan," Chaos asked. That broke Naruto out of his mussing.

He blinked and shook his head before looking at her. "Yeah?"

"Where are the couples? I want to eat them." Chaos smiled a bit too innocently.

Naruto almost sweatdropped. "Ur, your not supposed to eat them," he paused. "Ever."

Chaos had the nerve to look disappointed. "But, I'm hungry!"

Naruto gave a small laugh, before his stomach growled as well.

Chaos tilted her head. 'What was that, "Onii-chan?"

He chuckled nervously. "My stomach?" he responded.

Naruto then pulled out his frog purse from his pocket and jiggled it a bit.

Naruto and Chaos heard the rummaging inside the purse.

The, he looked inside and saw that he had enough for the both of them.

And then, it hit him. _Ramen_, he thought. he loved ramen, it was something special inside his heart; but, he knew it was a one-sided love. Was it? Ramen didn't love him, maybe?

He sighed though, _ramen is not the same as Ichirakus'._

"Come on Chaos. I have an idea to show you about a type of love."

Chaos blinked. "Type of love? There are types? I thought there was,," she stopped. Love, what was love was her first and only question for a while. Why? She didn't understand. Maybe, Onii-chan...

She smiled, and it seemed genuine. It made Naruto smile, too. "Ok, Onii-chan. Show me the love!"

Naruto laughed and was going to grab her hand again but stopped. "You can follow, right?" He asked.

Chaos nodded, but, to her, it just didn't feel right.

She looked at her hand.

And, she felt cold. She missed the warmth.

She looked at Naruto who was walking in front of her and then at his hand that was at his side.

She blinked and heard her reactor move twice as fast. She was confused.

She shook her head anyways and ran after him. She took him by the hand and nuzzled his side. "Hurry onii-chan!"

Naruto tilted his head at that. She was, affectionate, it seemed; why?

"Sure," he responded with a smile. He looked ahead, towards the busy streets, but found nothing about what he was looking for. So, he looked side to side, and also took in his surroundings. And, to his luck he spotted a ramen cart.

He gently nudged at his side pointed a finger at the ramen cart vendor in front of him. "Foods, right over there."

She nodded. "That man's the food?" She asked with a wide smile.

Naruto looked at her like she was crazy; and, he realized she probably was with her questions. "Er, no," he responded. "The food is _inside _the cart in front of the guy."

She looked at him, her other hand at her face, and a single finger in her mouth. "Alright," she said.

Naruto, awkwardly, walked towards the ramen vendor with Chaos in toll. He gave the guy a smile.

"Hey!" He said.

The ramen vendor smiled hollowly. "Yes?"

"Can I get some ramen?"

He nodded, and then he looked at the young girl beside Naruto. "What about your girlfriend, jailbait?"

Naruto flushed red. "W-what?" he stuttered out, angry, and embarrassed. "She's not my girlfriend! She's my-"

"-My master!" Chaos interrupted. A smile wider than usual.

Naruto shook his head, red faced, and thoroughly embarrassed. "Chaos!" He whined. "Don't say that in public! They might get the wrong idea!"

Chaos giggled... a bit creepily. It was one of those giggles when you first kicked a puppy and watched it roll away or scamper off.

The ramen vendor just looked at them. After five seconds of open staring, the guy just shrugged and said; "Ok," he started slowly. "What can I get ya'?"

Naruto seemed unsure after what had just transpired, but that didn't mean his appetite was gone. "Ah, I'll get a Miso!"

He nodded before turning his attention to Chaos. "What can I get you, jailbait?"

Naruto's eyebrow twitch. _Was he this blunt?_

Chaos seemed oblivious to it all. "Can I get love?" She asked innocently.

The ramen vendor started to giggle all of sudden. "Love," he inquired, red-faced.

Naruto wasn't much better; however, unlike the dirty ramen vendor, he was just embarrassed. "Oi, Chaos!" He scolded. "You're not supposed to say that!" Naruto rolled his eyes by the time his coloring returned. "Can you get her beef ramen?"

The ramen vendor continued his giggles but nodded in the end.

When he started to work on the ramen, Naruto turned to Chaos. A disappointed frown apparent on his face.

"You just had to ask to eat love, eh?"

Chaos blinked, unsure why he was frowning, or why he appeared mad.

"Onii-chan?"

Naruto shook his head, and sighed again. "Forget it," he smiled and patted her head. "I can't stay angry at you. You're just too curious for your own good, anyways."

Chaos blinked. The influx of emotions coming from her made her face feel hot, and chest burn and also tighten. She felt, something she couldn't describe. Was she, happy?

"Ne, onii-chan?" Chaos asked once the food was given to Naruto. They started to walk, and Naruto finally replied with his own, "what?"

Chaos smiled a bit shyly, unsure if she could continue. It was weird for her. "What?" she began, but paused. Happy? Love? What is it? "What-how do you know if you're happy?"

Naruto gave her a questioning glance. Unsure of what brought that on. Love was what was on his mind for a while but now with that, happy (how do you know if your happy), he was confused; again.

"Happy?" Naruto asked out loud.

He looked at Chaos and opened his mouth-

* * *

><p><em>"Naruto is not a monster! He is NOT the Kyubi! He is, Naruto Uzumaki<em>! _A proud ninja of the Leaf Village!"_

* * *

><p>"Happy, to be happy," he paused, smiling lightly. "You know when you're happy. It's when you feel your chest tighten... no, that's not right." He shook his head, but still continued. "Chaos, I may not be the best person, but the only thing I could say is, you'll know when you're happy - you'll be able to describe it yourself."<p>

"I feel, happy?" Chaos asked more to herself. She smiled. "Onii-chan! I'm happy!"

He laughed. "Yeah, you felt it, huh?"

Suddenly, he turned serious, and it made Chaos blink.

"Don't forget that feeling Chaos," he said.

But, Chaos felt he was talking more to himself even though he called her.

* * *

><p><em>Please check out my other story 101 Ways to Bash Sasuke!<em>

_And, it seems we have something coming out._

_Main theme: What is Love, and what is happiness?_

Your thoughts?


	4. Interlude That Time We Almost Separated

**Early Separation is hard for everyone; especially when you're free.**

* * *

><p>Jiriaya gave Naruto a pointed stare that left no room for reason or argument. "Like I said; I'm sorry, but Chaos can not go with us."<p>

Naruto's frown deepened. He understood what his master was trying to say, but part of him felt he was abandoning a friend. A friend who probably has nothing, considering he found her wet, cold, and alone in the ocean. Yet, he never asked, he realized. he felt like slapping himself.

Even so, he shook his head. "I can't," he paused; he realized that he didn't word that right. "_We _can't, Jiriaya. I can't abandon her."

Jiriaya frowned before he sighed. He knew what his young apprentice was getting at, but doesn't he realize that it's too dangerous for the girl? He felt like smacking him.

He did.

"Ow."

"Idiot!" Jiriaya scolded, but he missed Chaos's eyes flash. "You know what's after you, right? Imagine what she'll have to go through if that happens!"

Naruto felt like screaming. He knew that, but; "I know! I know!" He snared. "I already know, but I can't abandon her, either!"

Jiriaya rubbed his temples before turning to Chaos. "Listen, Chaos, I know I might sound unreasonable,but do you have anywhere to go? Family? Friends? Something?"

Chaos froze.

* * *

><p><em>"Chaos," he paused.<em> _"You are going to be disposed."_

_Chaos's face was blank; but, the pain in her chest was beating like crazy. "Master," she spoke_. _"I've come home."_

_Chaos didn't get a reply. "Master?" She asked this time, unsure of why her master was like so. "Let me in. Master."_

_Beams of energy slammed into her body, forcing her to back away. "I want to be loved," she said._

_As a response, a cannon formed; banishing energy inside, and forming, shaping, powering, and ready to fire. The canon formed another one beside the main and another. They both fired, and they hit Chaos._

_"You're mistaken Master," she said - yet, she felt her barrier shatter under the force of each hit. She could feel the pain, but; that was wrong. "Pain," she paused as the turret after turret of energy slammed into her. "Pain is not Love."_

_ "Let me in," she repeated as she clutched her procession. "Let me-"_

_"Shut up," he said with a frown. "What are you saying? Exactly? You bore your fangs at Synapse. as if there would be **a single place in the world for you**."_

* * *

><p>"Chaos? Are you alright?"<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"ANGELOIDS SHOULD BUZZ OFF AND NOT COME BACK!"<em>**

* * *

><p>A throbbing pain itched itself into her heart.<p>

It hurt - it hurt so much; why?

Tears forming in her eyes, she clutched her chest and held herself protectively. "P-pain is love," she whispered, but Naruto and Jiriaya heard her.

"Chaos?" Naruto asked.

But, as he reached out for her, purple (wings?) bust from her back and each end of it formed a beam of energy.

"What is this power?" Jiriaya whispered before he jumped out the way of an energy blast.

Yet, Naruto just stood there in confusion, worry, and sadness.

"CHAOS!" He screamed, but was silenced when the beam engulfed him whole.

That - that woke Chaos up.

Groggy, half-lid eyes, widened at that sound. _Onii-chan? _But, she remembered her attack and how it blasted through her master. One whom she'd (loved?).

"ONII-CHAN!" She gasped out before falling to her knees.

And all Jiriaya could do was watch. _How could this happen?_

* * *

><p><em>Really, really short interlude. This chapters ends this arc for now and puts this story on hold while I work on On\A/Dirt\Road, and 'Sleeping Toma.'_

_Next arc would be longer than 1500 words, 'k'?  
><em>


End file.
